The invention relates to a method and system for tank overfill protection.
In certain tanks, for example automotive liquefied petroleum gas tanks, known as LPG tanks, a restriction on fill level is necessary to allow for the thermal expansion of the fluid within the tank. In some instances present practice in self-service automotive LPG stations relies on action by the customer to limit the tank fill level while refuelling. However, this action may not be carried out correctly and involves risk of overfilling the tank. Therefore, it is desirable to have an overfill prevention system to avoid the risk of overfilling a tank.